Untitledundecided
by xXInvisible-NinjaXx
Summary: Brianna and Hailey are friends. When Brianna tries to show Hailey her favorite anime, their lives change... And they don't know if they'll get out alive.


Chapter one - void

Brianna sat on the couch next to her friend, watching her play her Nintendo DS while she read fanfictions on her phone.

"Wanna watch anime?" Brianna asked boredly.

"Heckie yeah," Hailey said.

She grinned at Brianna and switched the xbox to Netflix, searching their small selection of anime for something good. Suddenly a little box came up with the words 'Hunter X Hunter' written inside.

"Hunter X Hunter!" Brianna exclaimed, bouncing in her seat.

"What?" Hailey asked, a confused look on her face.

"Hunter X Hunter," she repeated. "I watched it a long time ago. It's good."

Hailey shrugged and sat back on the beige couch, looking at her phone out of boredom. Brianna grabbed the controller and pressed the A button.

Nothing happened.

She tried again, pressing harder, and suddenly, my TV was a void. Purple, white, green and pink swam in the tear like space that occupied where the television previously was. The living room contorted around the two, and they realized that they were going to be pulled into the swirling mass.

A very scared Hailey scrambled away, and Brianna went to follow her, before noticing her cat, sleeping on a spot on the carpet.

She rushed forward, and grabbed the large feline. She stood from where she had crouched to grab him, and found her nose a mere two inches from the void.

Brianna clutched her fluffy black cat, and closed her eyes.

Hailey groaned loudly before Hailey groaned loudly before following after her friend. She couldn't just let her get sucked into a weird portal thing that possibly led into an alternate dimension with only her cat to keep her company. Friends didn't let friends do that.

Brianna found herself sprawled on her back in an annoyingly white room.

It reminded her of a hospital, only, without the colorful posters asking sick patients to 'get well soon', the blue sheeted beds, and the antiseptic sent. In fact, the room was devoid of furniture, and it smelled almost like fresh picked roses.

She picked herself up off the cold floor, still grasping Shredder, the cat, tightly. He squirmed, then realized his surroundings and looked around curiously.

Hailey shakily got to her feet groaning in slight pain as she gripped her head. She looked around as well, not recognizing anything.

Brianna bit her lip out of habit, glancing around nervously. Slowly, the room began to brighten until it was almost blinding. Brianna hid her face in shredders thick fur, waiting for the light to go away.

Hailey squinted as the light grew brighter, eventually closing her eyes from the glow. This light wasn't helping her throbbing head at all.

When the light dissipated, Brianna raised her head, and found herself looking at the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen.

Hailey opened her eyes again as soon as the light diminished and sucked in a breath at the beautiful woman standing there.

Waist length pitch black hair, milky white skin, and bright, piercing blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Brianna asked carefully.

"That doesn't matter," the woman said. "What matters is who you are."

"What exactly does that mean?" Hailey asked, "You sound like a fortune cookie."

Brianna giggled at her friends comment before composing herself.

"Why does that matter?" She asked.

The woman ignored her and asked her own question.

"Have you seen the show, Hunter X Hunter?"

Hailey raised her eyebrow before turning to whisper to Brianna.

"Why is the pretty lady asking us about anime?"

Brianna shrugged. She was beyond clueless. She decided to answer anyways.

"I have. Hailey hasn't gotten the chance yet."

Hailey nodded, agreeing with her friend's statement. She hoped it wouldn't be that bad to not have seen the show yet.

The woman grimaced. "You'll have to do, since you're already here." She said.

Brianna crossed her arms in annoyance. 'Have to do' my ass. She thought.

Hailey coughed, visibly trying to restrain herself from saying something stupid in front of the pretty magical lady.

The woman ignored the two girls obvious annoyance.

"Someone has infiltrated the world of Hunter X Hunter and is plotting to kill the main characters." She said.

Brianna looked at her in confusion.

"I need someone willing and able to enter the world, complete the exams, and stay close. Dealing with anyone outside the plot that tries to harm them," she continued. "Make a decision quickly. Help or go home."

Hailey wanted to speak up to say help, but decided to keep her mouth shut, waiting to see what Brianna would say.

Brianna looked at Hailey seeing that she obviously wanted to help.

"One thing." Brianna said. "What happens when we finish this... Mission, of sorts?"

"After the assigned task is completed, you'll have three choices. Go home, to the exact time and place you were, stay here with me, and help me. Or stay in the world of Hunter X Hunter."

Hailey nodded, pleased with the options and looked over at Brianna.

Brianna sighed and looked at her friend.

"I'll help." She said. "Hailey?"

"I'll help too. What kind of friend would I be if I just left you stuck alone in some anime world that I know nothing about?"

Brianna laughed at her. "Admit it. You just want to be in an anime."

"Yeah, that too." she admitted, laughing.

Brianna turned to the woman once again.

"We're not in the physical condition to take the exams." I said. "How are we going to do this?"

Hailey was still kind of confused about the whole exams thing so she let Brianna do all the talking. If, to pass the exams, you had to be in shape then she was definitely going to fail them.

The woman raised a hand, and two cylinders that lay on their sides descended from the ceiling. Inside each of the clear tubes was a seemingly sleeping girl.

"Who are they?" Hailey asked, staring at the girls with a raised eyebrow.

"They, are dead." The still unnamed woman smiled. "Died of unnatural causes. Unexplained."

Brianna looked at her in disbelief.

"You can take over their lives. Take the place where the souls once were. You keep your memories and your mind, but you have their lives. Their past. It's still you."

Hailey coughed and spluttered. "Wouldn't that be kind of, like, rude to the dead girls?"

"No no, they are simply... Characters. they have pasts but no real emotions or comprehension of who they were." She shrugged. "They are not important, so they don't have much. Many don't have real homes."

"Oh... ok."

Brianna walked up to the tube in front of her. Inside, was a pale girl. She LOOKED dead. Her hair was pale white blonde, silverish, really.

"Each one has been picked specifically for you. You should like them." She heard.

The girls waist length hair floated around her figure. Around her left wrist was a band.

"Natalie, 19, died of concussion. Before death was amnesiac"

The woman said the information as she read it.

Hailey followed her, a bit uneasy at going so close to two dead bodies. She looked at the other girl and read the wristband as well. "Kou, 14, died of drowning, was an orphan before death."

Brianna smiled. Not much background to them. Easy to remember.

"Before anything happens, I have one request," Brianna said.

Tell me your thoughts! Questions? Comments? Go ahead. And make sure you thank the amazing Hailey M. For her hard work. ^_^ ?

I'll try to post a new chapter soon. There aren't enough Hunter x Hunter Fics out there.


End file.
